KATESHITSUJI
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: Hayato es el actual heredero de la fortuna Gokudera, y sin que nadie supiera como paso, Hayato regreso con un mayordomo llamado Takeshi, a reclamar su herencia.
1. El mayordomo negro

**bien aqui les traigo algo con lo que todas soñamos pero pocas nos atrevemos, espero que sea de su agrado *+;:,.=^-^=.,:;+***

**KHR es propiedad de akira amano**

**y kuroshitsuji nose XD**

**

* * *

**

KATESHITSUJI

Hayato Gokudera es un chico de 12 años; su padre asesinó a su madre y este se suicido tiempo después. Lo cual lo convirtió en el heredero de toda la fortuna Gokudera, pero antes tenia que pasar por pruebas difíciles, con unos mafiosos, estos no solo abusaron de el, sino que también le obligaban a ser humillado, y maltratado. Estuvo hay 1 año, hasta que un día una demonio tubo contacto con el, le dijo que el seria fiel siempre y cuando el prometiera vengarse de toda Italia, el pelipalta acepto de inmediato, y aquellos mafiosos fueron asesinados... y ahora por fin Hayato Gokudera tomaría su herencia.

_~Un día mas en la mansión Gokudera~_

Takeshi se dispone a abrir las cortinas como de costumbre, para que el sol entre a la habitación de su joven amo, el cual solo da la vuelta negando querer levantarse.

-**buenos dias joven amo, tiene que levantarse **-le dice sirviendole agua en un vaso.

-**depende ¿tengo algo importante que hacer hoy?** -le dijo el chico que solo reposaba en su cama con una camisa larga como pijama, el cual se dispone a levantarse de una buena ves.

-**recuerde que hoy vendrán los Vongola **-le dice Takeshi, mientras lo viste.

-**oh! es cierto el Juudaime vendrá hoy, tienes todo listo ¿cierto Takeshi?** -le pregunta Gokudera a su mayordomo.

-**claro que si **-le dice mientras le regala una sonrisa.

-**que bien, me alegro de poder confiar en ti **-decía el pequeño

-**listo, ahora vallamos que el desayuno esta listo **-le dice mientras le abre la puerta.

_~se sienta en el gran comedor~_

**-¿que les servirás a los vongola?** -pregunta el peliplata mientras comienza a comer.

-**de comer sera pollo al limone, y de postre torta di fruta **-le dice Takeshi en una pequeña reverencia.

-**bien ¿y de beber?**-

-**Bricco Nero, un vino blanco italiano de el año 1875, una buena cosecha **-le responde.

_~termina de comer~_

-**espero que sea una buena cosecha **-le dice mirándolo fríamente.

-**la es joven amo, ¿quiere empezar su clase de piano?, tal ves a los invitados les interese escucharlo **-le dice de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-**esta bien, andando a la sala de música** -le dice en una seña.

~en la sala de musica~

La melodía de nombre Sonata For Piano No. 14 " Moonlight" es la que ensayaba Hayato, en su enorme piano de cola, color negro, definitivamente el peliplata sabia que era mas bien una representacion de sus sentimientos, por eso equibocarse al tocarla era imperdonable, Takeshi podía notar que en ocasiones su joven amo lloraba al tocarla dulce melodía, pero se limitaba a decir algo por no querer desconsentrarlo o enojarlo, lo que fuera peor.

_~se termina la melodia~_

**-¿mejore?** -dijo al terminar.

-**mucho joven amo** -le respondió Takeshi. -**lo mas probable es que los vongola queden impactados **-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-**ya veo, Takeshi ¿crees que esta es la ropa adecuada para recibirlos?** -le pregunto confundido.

-**no lo creo joven amo** -le dijo en una reverencia.

-**entonces busca la adecuada, para la ocasión **-le dice con una seña de que se retire

-**lo haré joven amo **-una reverencia y se retira del lugar.

_~Takeshi va a la cocina ha ver como van los sirvientes en la preparación de la comida~_

- **y bien ¿el pollo esta adecuado, Lambo? **-le dice con mirada fría al peli negro.

-**n...no lo creo **-dice nervioso al verlo.

-**ya veo, Haru como va el postre **-le dice mientras voltea a verla.

-**hahi, pues no muy bien **-dice disculpandose.

-**al menos limpiaste bien los platos no I-pin **-le dice algo enojado por las anteriores respuestas.

-**si **-dice nerviosa por la mirada de ese.

-**ire por la ropa adecuada para la ocasión del joven amo y cuando regrese les ayudare con esto **-dijo viéndolos fijamente.

-**ok** -dijeron los tres.

_~mas tarde~_

-**ya esta listo joven amo, debo ayudar en la cocina** -le dice mientras termina de vestirlo.

-**Takeshi** -le dice mientras lo mira fijamente.

**-¿pasa algo joven amo?** -le mira intrigado.

-**si** -se acerca el peliplata a su mayordomo, y le da un suave beso un la boca.

_~Takeshi lo mira sorprendido~_

**-¿se debe a algo que hice?** -le pregunta confundido.

-**solo es mi forma de agradecerte **-le dice sonrojado- **vete a la cocina no quiero que la comida salga mal en esta ocasión**-

-**lo hare joven amo **-se retira.

Hayato se asoma por su gran ventana y ve llegar la carreta.

-**ya están aquí **-dice algo asustado.

* * *

**bien aqui termina el primer episodeo espero les aya gustado si no diganme y lo quitoXD**

**los reviws son los que la aran proseguir XD**

**ciao ciao**


	2. El joven Vongola

**Bien sin mas demoras les dire que subire el capitulo cada domingo ya que no veo muchos reviews XD no se crean es por falta de tiempo..**

**KHR le pretenece a akira amano XD**

* * *

**KATESHITSUJI**

Los vongola son una familia de la realeza, Tsunayoshi es el príncipe de la familia, el décimo para ser exactos, su sirviente mas fiel, su mayordomo Reborn; por fin habían tocado la mansión Gokudera. Fueron resividos de manera cordial por Takeshi, quien de inmediato les dirigió al gran comedor y les dio indicaciones a los sirvientes de traer los aperitivos mientras iba por su joven amo.

~_Gokudera se encontraba aun en la ventana, viendo hacia afuera._~

-**joven amo los invitados se encuentran en el gran comedor esperándolo **-le dice Yamamoto mientras se acerca a su joven amo el cual no responde.

**-¿te imaginaste alguna ves que el decimo de la familia vongola pisaria esta casa?** -le pregunta algo ausente, mientras sigue volteando hacia afuera.

-**no joven amo, nunca lo imagine **-decía colocandoce aun lado de su pequeño alvino.

~_Hayato suspira_~

-**ya veo **-Gokudera voltea a verlo- **bajare en un momento **-le dice haciéndole una seña de que se retire.

~_Yamamoto da media vuelta y sale por la puerta, deteniendo se un poco a pensar en lo que le dijo su joven amo y Takeshi sonríe para si mismo_~

-**como ordene **-dijo Takeshi en voz alta.

~_Takeshi de dirige a la cocina y de la alacena saca unos platos hermosos, algo llenos de polvo_~

-**T...Ta..Takeshi-sama esos son los platos que son de los padres del joven amo...-**le dice nervioso Lambo.

~_Takeshi afirma con la cabeza_~

-**son ordenes del amo, que usemos sus mas finos platos, para los invitados **-dice muy firme Yamamoto.

-**y...ya veo **-dice Lambo.

-**esto significa que por ningún motivo ustedes seviran la comida **-le dice viéndolo fríamente.

-**o..o..ok **-le contesta muy nervioso.

~**Yamamoto sale de la cocina, y se dispone a colocar los cubiertos**~

-**disculpa **-le dice Tsuna a Yamamoto con su típica mirada linda- ¿**cuanto tardara en bajar el mas joven Gokudera? **-dice viéndolo algo impaciente.

-**no tardara se lo haceguro **-le dice con una sonrisa.

~_Gokudera baja por las escaleras, sonriendole al joven décimo príncipe vongola_~

-**disculpe mi impuntualidad juudaime **-le dice mientras hace una reverencia al príncipe y toma asiento.

-**no hay problema **-le dice Tsuna dandole una sonrisa muy tierna.

-**el es así de impuntual en ocasiones **-dice muy firme el mayordomo de el joven príncipe.

-**R..Re..Reborn **-dice nervioso Tsuna.

-**traeré la comida **-dice Yamamoto retirándose a la cocina.

-**dime joven Gokudera que es lo que mas sabes hacer, si no te incomoda mi pregunta **-le dice Tsuna viéndolo fijamente.

-**pues yo se tocar el piano, tal ves les toque una melodía al terminar de comer **-le dice muy alegre Gokudera.

* * *

~_al terminar la cena, y entre algunas platicas (no muy interesantes) se dirigen todos anciosos al salon de musica_~

~_Gokudera toma asiento en su gran piano~_

-**le dedicare esta pieza al décimo vongola, si me permite **-se acomoda en el piano y comienza a tocar.

~_Tsuna se ve pensador tratando de reconocer la pieza, tan linda que toca el joven Gokudera.~_

_~Yamamoto se acerca y le susurra al joven prinsipe~_

-**el nombre de la melodía es luna nera, el joven amo la invento para ustedes **-le dice al niño.

Gokudera se veía tan sumergido en aquella melodía, era tan increíble como se sabia la melodía de memoria que no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que teclas tocar. Yamamoto aun pensaba en lo que su joven amo iso, le había besado pero por que lo iso, Takeshi no era de las personas que pensaban sin tener pruebas pero todo apuntaba a que tal ves el joven amo estaba enamorado de el, lo cual no podía ser, si eso ocurría lo mas probable es que el trato que hicieron no termine de una forma muy buena. Ojala y fuera falso lo que se imaginaba, por que el que terminaria mal seria su joven amo y no el.

_~termina de tocar la melodia, abre los ojos y voltea a ver sonrojado a Yamamoto...agacha la mirada un momento, y se dispone a hacer una seña de que se acerque~_

-**pasa algo joven amo **-le dice Yamamoto agachandoce para oírle lo que tiene que decir

**-¿que pasaria si me enamorara de alguien? -**dice con las mejillas sonrojadas.

* * *

**aqui termina**

**luna nera= luna negra XD**

**espero y les este gustando bye**

**¿review?**


	3. El demonio de la oscuridad

**bien primero, gomene, gomene, gomene, gomene .**

**lamento no a verlo puesto ayer, pero tube unos cotra tiempos pero aqui esta.**

**KHR le pretenece aakira amano**

* * *

**KATESHITSUJI**

¿Cómo le explicas a alguien que su amor es imposible?, si de igual manera tu amas a esa persona, ¿qué harías?, ¿lo arriesgarías o lo lastimarías?, es complicado saber que es mejor, porque lo amas y por ningún motivo en el mundo desearías lastimarlo, pero creo que en esas ocasiones es mejor decir la verdad, y preguntarle que es mejor ¿o no?. Takeshi no creía lo que su amado amo le había dicho, acaso Hayato tenía un presentimiento sobre lo que pasaría si se llegasen a enamorar.

-**Takeshi ¿porque no me contestas?** -preguntaba el niño a su mayordomo.

-**amo, Hayato me temo que no es el momento adecuado para preguntar ese tipo de cosas **-decía sonriente.

_~Takeshi se levanta~_

-**supongo que hablaremos después** -dijo el niño un tanto cabizbajo.

-**oye Hayato pudieses mostrarme tú la casa **-decía muy alegre el Tsuna- **tal vez nuestros mayordomos puedan hablar en nuestra ausencia **-decía sonriente.

-**supongo juudaime **-le contestaba con una sonrisa.

**~Gokudera se levantó del piano, le giño el ojo a Takeshi y se fue con el décimo de la sala de música~**

-**parece que el niño te aprecia mucho **-decía Reborn recortando a los niños con la mirada antes de salir.

-**creo que si, al fin y al cabo él es mi amo y yo su fiel sirviente **-decía cerrando el piano de cola.

**-¿cuánto tiempo llevas sirviéndole a la familia Gokudera?** -pregunta algo curioso Reborn.

-**no mucho si acaso unos años **-dice serio Takeshi- **¿porque la pregunta?** -le dice indignado.

-**solo decía, es que el niño te aprecia mucho, además debo decir que tengo envidia, el niño es muy hermoso, yo quisiera tenerlo **-decía con una mirada pervertida.

-**que mal, él ya me pertenece **-decía Takeshi mientras le veía con mirada fría.

-**jm!, el niño aun no te pertenece de cuerpo ¿o sí? **-preguntaba con la misma sonrisa.

-**pero me pertenecerá **-gruño molesto por las insinuaciones de este.

-**ya veo, lo dejarías hacerlo mío ¿si él lo desea así?** -le decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**~en la habitación de Gokudera~**

-**genial! Que hermoso cuarto** -decía Tsuna volteando a ver a su alrededor.

**-¿lo cree así juudaime?** -decía viéndolo desde su cama.

-**ha, ha, no me digas juudaime dime Tsuna **-le decía con una sonrisa.

-**eso no sería una falta de respeto **-decía Hayato viéndolo fijamente.

-**claro que no**-

_~Tsuna se coloca encima de él, y le mira fijamente~_

**-¿ju...juudaime? **-decía nervioso por su actual posición.

-**Gokudera eres tan lindo y atractivo** -decía acariciándole la cara- **tan hermoso e invaluable **-comenzaba a deslizar sus manos en el cuerpo de Gokudera.

-**ju...juu...juudaime, esto no es correcto **-decía sonrojado y algo tímido.

-**tal vez no **-sonreía Tsuna-** pero a mí me gustas **-le lambia la mejilla.

-**ya veo, pero decimo...yo...no soy digno de su amor **-decía intrigado Gokudera.

**-¿amas alguien más?** -preguntaba con mirada triste.

-**bueno si tal vez a alguien más **-decía volteando la mirada.

-**pero no le hace daño a nadie si yo... **-comienza a tratar de desvestirlo.

_~Yamamoto entra a la habitación, toma Tsuna aventándolo bruscamente para apártalo de Gokudera~_

**-¿Y..Ya..Yamamoto?, no debes de faltarle al respeto al décimo **-decía algo nervioso y enojado.

-**joven amo me temo que él no es el Tsunayoshi Sawada **-decía mirándole fijamente.

-**que inteligente **-decía Tsuna con ojos rojos- **él sabe delicioso **-decía con una sonrisa.

-**esto apenas empieza** -decía molesto Takeshi.

La oscuridad cubre la ciudad, y así cubre la vida; la oscuridad, es un poder algo que busca, juzga lo impuro y puro, hoy anda tras Gokudera, aunque la misma oscuridad no sepa a lo que se enfrentara, si desea al joven amo del demonio más temido de las tinieblas, en que dijo alguna vez que destrozaría a todo aquel que osara intervenir en sus planes, ese demonio que ahora habita en la tierra y que se encuentra tan cerca...

* * *

**aqui termina este terser capitulo?, en fin nos vemos**

**se imaginavan que tsuna enverdad le hiciera eso a hayato?**

**ciao ciao**


	4. El deber del amo

**bien sin mas demora aqui el capitulo 4,**

**espero no me linchen *A***

**KHR: le perteneca a su cradora akira amano, la historia es un cover, pero fue mi idea hacerla XD**

* * *

**KATESHITSUJI**

Era situación tensa, su amado amo era casi violado por alguien que fingía ser el juudaime. Pero él no era el juudaime, él era el rey de las ilusiones, la persona más cruel capas de engañar a los mejores, pero no a Yamamoto nadie lo engañaba, ni siquiera el mejor ilusionista.

-**kufufu, parece que te subestime Yamamoto Takeshi **-decía con risa burlona.

-**él es Mukuro Rokudo **-decía muy sorprendido Gokudera, un tanto. Por dentro Gokudera se sentía un tanto asqueroso al saber que ese ilusionista casi lo engaña.

-**eso significa que también Hibari está aquí ¿cierto? -**decía colocando atrás de si a su joven amo.

-**valla y para colmo también sabes que Hibari está aquí, no se te puede engañar por mucho **-decía mientras se acerca a la puerta

_~entra Hibari, con el traje de "Reborn"~_

-**amo aquí está el más joven Gokudera **-le dice mientras hace una pequeña reverencia.

-**ya lo note, valla tanto que espere para robarlo, y resulta que es ya impuro** -dice acomodándose los guantes, mira fijamente a él joven Gokudera.

-**no dejare que se lo lleven de nuevo -**decía muy serio Yamamoto.

_~por la puerta entran haru, lambo e I-pin~_

-**jm** -ríe divertido Hibari- **esto se pondrá bueno **-dice sacando sus tonfas.

-**eso espero **-dice divertido de igual manera Mukuro, el cual lanza una capa hacia arriba- **ILLUCION SENDERO **-dice firme.

-**dije que esto sería divertido **-dice Hibari son una sonrisa prepotente.

_~todo comenzaba hacerse oscuro, Takeshi abrazaba fuerte a su joven amo~_

-**kufufu, no confíes en nada Yamamoto, por que todo se volverá totalmente falso y la verdad será parte de eso **-Takeshi sentía estremecer su cuerpo, lo único que le importaba era proteger a su joven amo.

_~el escenario cambio~_

No estaban ya en la mansión Gokudera, ahora estaban en una pradera, una gran y larga pradera. Y para des fortunio de Yamamoto, su amado amo no estaba en sus brazos.

-**buscas a este hermoso niño **-decía Mukuro sosteniendo a el cuerpo inconsciente de Gokudera.

-**valla al aparecer nuestro amado mayordomo no supo que hacer contra nuestro poder **-decía con tono victorioso Hibari.

-**hahi, esto no termina aquí **-decía sacando una pistola.

-**es verdad nosotros estamos aquí para proteger con nuestra vida a él joven amo **-decía lambo sacando una enorme bazuca.

-**así que no nos rendiremos **-decía i-pin tomando bombas.

_~Mukuro aplaude~_

-**Que lindo discurso, que lastima que no lo cumplirán **-toma un cuchillo y lo coloca en el cuello de Gokudera.

-**hay un trato aquí **-dice Yamamoto viéndolos fijamente.

**-¿trato?** -pregunta Hibari- **que clase de trato nos puede dar alguien como ¿tú?** -le dice muy curioso, el carnívoro.

-**pues...-**se acerca provocativamente a Hibari- **yo en vez de el **-le dice en un susurro

-**Hibari-sama no debe confiar en él **-decía un tanto celoso mukuro.

-**calla!, continua...-**le decía a Yamamoto.

-**pues yo me voy en el lugar de mi amo **-decía con una mirada muy firme.

**-¿pero...que haces Takeshi-sama? -**le pregunta Lambo

-**acaso si se atreverá **-dice I-pin

-**hahi, no esto no es verdad **-decía sorprendida Haru por la poca respuesta de Yamamoto

-**no **-se escucha una voz firme

**-¿amo? -**dice Yamamoto al identificar su voz.

-**no iras con ellos, es una orden **-decía mientras trataba de zafarse de Mukuro.

Bien...la situación era esta, su amo estaba en peligro, pero ¿le acaba de ordenar que abandone la única posibilidad de salvarlo?, no tiene sentido. El trato echo con su amo era dar todo por él, pero también obedecer sus órdenes al pie de la letra, ¿que se supone que ara ahora?...

-**sabes tú que no eres inmortal por nada, Yamamoto **-decía Gokudera viéndolo fríamente.

-**comprendo joven amo **-decía inclinándose.

-**ja, y ahora que haras te sacrificaras **-le dice sonriendo Hibari.

-**no, Yamamoto, el no dejara que una ilusión le lleve a pensar cosas inciertas **-decía aun con un aire de confianza.

Una extraña sensación, recorría el cuerpo de Hibari, pero aun así confiaba en sus habilidades y en las de su sirviente Mukuro. Yamamoto tenía la certeza de que su amo era muy inteligente y que su plan no fallaría, ¿pero a que le temía su amo?, ¿Por qué temía que se sacrificara por el?, ¿acaso su amo en verdad le amaba?, ¿su amo sentía algo por el?, porque no debía ser así...su amo no debe amarle...

* * *

**les gusto?**

**review?**

**como sea hibari es lindo, al igual que hayato XD, ambos son buenos amos ¿no?**

**ciao ciao**


	5. EL contrato

**Aqui esta el capitulo, ahora si no demore mucho XD**

**KHR: le pretenece a akira amano a la cual odio actualmente por que en su maga casi mata a mi yamamoto, estupida familia simon ¬¬**

**Nota: leve 6918**

* * *

**KATESHITSUJI**

Gokudera había pasado por ciertas situaciones de niño. No había tenido un buen pasado, por culpa de aquellos monjes había perdido su inocencia, entonces le daba igual vender su alma con tal de vengarse, claro que su alma no era sólo una alma humana, era ese tipo de almas que hacia enloquecer a los demonios. El demonio más famoso del inframundo, conocido por su despiadada manera de devorar almas humanas, fue el primero en percatarse en el alma del pequeño Hayato, así que dejando su hábito de comer almas humanas se centró en la de él. Así se acerco a Gokudera sacándolo de ese lugar y se dispuso a ayudarlo a cumplir su venganza.

_Ahora ¿qué pasa con el contrato cuando alguno de ellos dos se enamora? el enamorarse es un obstáculo para lograr su cometido, además de que al final el demonio debe comer el alma del contratista, por eso no se le puede permitir enamorarse, entonces ¿que pasaría si el contratista se enamora del demonio?_

_Es una respuesta muy compleja, al enamorarse el contratista se opondría más a irse del mundo, pero cuando el contratista se enamora del demonio, o el demonio del contratista hay 3 opciones. En el caso de que el contratista se enamore del demonio, pero no sea correspondido, el demonio devorará su alma sin objeción, en caso de que el demonio se enamore del contratista sin ser correspondido, el demonio al no devorar su alma, pierde el contrato y cualquier contacto con el contratista._

_Pero si el caso es que ambos se enamoran, no hay opción son sancionados, lo que significa que el alma del contratista se le quita, por__ lo tato muere, y se le entrega el alma a otro demonio, para que este la debore. El castigo para el demonio es quedarse sin las almas devoradas y sin su poder de demonio. Las sanciones son así por que es un contrato y en todo contrato cuando no se cumplen las normas por cualquiera que sea el caso, hay castigos, y se rompe el contrato_.

-**Ja, vaya que son un tanto ingenuos **-ríe burlón Hayato.

**-¿de que hablas? **-le contesta enfadado Mukuro.

**-¿se creen los únicos con poderes sobre naturales aquí?, Takeshi, demuestra que eres mejor que ellos **-le ordena el joven peliplata.

-**Si joven amo **-Yamamoto se levantó, con la mirada oscura, la ilusión comenzaba a colapsar y todo se tornaba oscuro.

**-¡MUKURO! -**se escucho una vos gritando con dolor.

**-H...Hi...Hibari...-sama **-dice Mukuro un tanto sorprendido por escuchar de esa forma a su amo.

Sin percatarse de la presencia de Takeshi, Mukuro en ese trance aún pensando, Yamamoto le arrebataba a Hayato de los brazos.

**-¿no salvarás tú a tu amo?-**le dice Takeshi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces Mukuro va entre la distorsionada ilusión a buscar a su amo, al llegar con él lo abraza.

-**lo salvaré amo **-le dice muy firme Mukuro.

-**no te atrevas, no te necesito aún Rokudo **-le dice fingiendo una mirada enojada.

-**lo siento pero es mi deber protegerlo con mi vida si es necesario **-Mukuro se quita la capa y le cubre la espalda a su amo.

-**Mukuro es una orden, no debes morir**- le dice agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, mientras una lágrima sale de su ojo y recorre descaradamente su mejilla.

-**no llore mi amo, todo estará bien **-le dice como últimas palabras, aunque Hibari pataleaba, y lo golpeaba para que lo soltase, este no lo hacía. El mundo de la ilusión se desestabilizo. Y con una última sonrisa- **todo estará bien **-le dijo Mukuro

_~con Hayato y Yamamoto~_

-**joven amo no se olvide de nosotros **-decía temeroso Lambo.

-**Takeshi sálvalos **-le dijo en tono de orden.

-**si mi amo **-y como sirviente fiel los colocó en una burbuja/escudo, fuera de peligro por la explosión de la ilusión.

-**hahi, muchas gracias **-decía Haru aliviada.

-**gracias joven amo **-le decía I-pin.

Terminada la explosión de la ilusión, todos estaban fuera de la mansión, en lo que cabía sanos y salvos, pues la explosión fue muy grande y salieron un tanto lastimados, obvio excepto Gokudera.

-**yo...los golpearé hasta la muerte **-dijo en un sollozo Hibari, pero antes de dar el primer golpe, cayó al suelo desmayado. Takeshi se disponía a ir a matarlo.

-**alto, ya déjalo Takeshi **-le dijo Gokudera.

-**pero él intento...-**se vio interrumpido por su amo.

-**dije que lo dejaras, encárgate que llegue con bien a su casa **-dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba al interior de la mansión.

-**si joven amo **-dijo mientras tomaba a Hibari en brazos y lo llevaba a su hogar.

_~Gokudera en el estudio~_

**-¿desea algo más joven amo? -**le decía I-pin a Gokudera.

-**nada gracias, puedes retirarte **-le dijo algo ausente, I-pin obedeció y salió de la habitación.

_"dime Takeshi ¿que pasa si es que me enamoro de ti?, sabes que no podré ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, y si nos sucede lo mismo que a ellos 2 no quiero perderte, quiero un contrato eterno imposible de terminar"_

Los problemas más fuertes a través de la vida son por causa del amor, el amor siempre es el punto débil de la persona más fuerte del mundo, pero también es la fuente de destrucción, no existe magia más fuerte o voluntad más poderosa que el amor, si algo te impulsa a seguir es el estar enamorado no solo de una persona, si no hasta de la vida, pero ¿qué es lo que viene después de un viento fuerte?...La tormenta.

* * *

**Si ya se ya huele a que el final se acerca XD**

**¿Review?**

**eso estodo hasta el proximo domingo **

**ciao ciao**


	6. EL cambio de rutina

**este es el capitulo se supone devi publicar ayer**

**perdonen la tardanza XD**

**KHR es propiedad de akira amano**

**se me habia pasado decirles, hayato tiene 12 a os y takeshi aparenta ser de 25 XD**

* * *

**KATESHITSUJI**

¿Qué tiene de malo que yo lo ame?, es que sé que el trata de defenderme, ¿pero de qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿Acaso no esperaba que yo me enamorara de él?, tal vez es que no le gusto, si es así debe explicarme, ¿por qué no puede amarme?, ¿o hacerme suyo, limpiarme, purificarme?, ¿acaso hasta a él le parezco asqueroso?, no lo entiendo y no lo entender si él no me explica.

~Abren la puerta ~

-Joven amo es su hora de practicar piano -decía Takeshi desde la puerta.

-¿No hay manera de posponerlo? -pregunto cabizbajo el pequeño.

-¿Se siente bien? -dijo algo preocupado, el aspecto de su amo no era muy bueno.

-Bastante mal diría yo, más bien dicho me siento fatal -dijo sentándose en su silla. Takeshi se acercó a él, curioso por saber que era lo que le pasaba a su joven amo.

-¿Desea algo? -le dijo tomando lugar a un lado de él.

-Deseo que me cargues a la habitación, quiero descansar -dijo con la mirada cansada, sin dudarlo Yamamoto lo tomo en sus brazos, lo apreció un momento, mientras con pereza su amo bostezaba y se acomodaba en el pecho de su sirviente.

~Salieron de la habitación~

De camino al cuarto de su amo, este parecía tener fiebre pues estaba muy rojo, así que decidió apurar el paso y llevarlo a descansar lo antes posible. Por fin cuando llegaron a la habitación, lo recostó suavemente en su cama, pero la duda seguía ahí ¿qué era lo que tenía su joven amo?, por que en su estado actual el no podía enfermar era casi imposible.

Al ser un contratista las defensas aumentan evitando el riesgo de enfermarse y por lo tanto evitar que algo se interponga en el camino para lograr el cometido, lo único que podría bajar las defensas de este, ser a que no tuviera la voluntad de seguir con el contrato y por lo tanto el contrato comenzaba a perder valides y el contratista fuerzas. Takeshi no le apartaba la vista, seguía con la preocupación, su amo no debía enfermarse por más que costara eso.

-Insisto joven amo no tiene un buen aspecto ¿puede decirme la razón de su malestar? -dijo insistente para que le respondiera, pero nada...Hayato solo lo observo fijamente y dió una leve sonrisa, lo cual desconcertaba mas a Yamamoto.

-La razón de mi mal se debe a que siento que soy sólo parte de un contrato y de que si no fuera parte de el no me tratar así, bien o al menos no estarías aquí -dijo como esperando una respuesta del otro, aunque no se hubiera formulado ninguna pregunta.

-Así es, y eso usted lo sabe, sabe que este contrato termina cuando usted cumpla su cometido y yo devore su alma -le dijo fríamente Takeshi.

-¿Y por qué no la devoras ahora? Si eso es lo único que importa ¿no? -le dijo mientras se sentaba, sabia dentro de sí que Takeshi si lo quería, pero si sus suposiciones eran inexactas prefería escucharlo de la voz de Takeshi antes de que se hiciera más ilusiones.

-Por qué el contrato dice que hasta que cumpla su objetivo -reiteró Yamamoto, el no devoraría tan de repente su alma.

-Manda a la mierda el maldito contrato, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí todo ha acabado ya cumpl mi misión -dijo enojado. Todo comenzó a verse borroso y cayó al suelo.

-¿Joven amo? HAYATO! Despierta! -¿Qué era lo que había pasado?, acaso de verdad su joven amo había caído enfermo por tener tan poca voluntad, o era que acaso... - no -dijo con voz seca y tenebrosa no quería siquiera pensar que la alma de su amo se le entregar a otro demonio, es que el contrato lo tenía en claro, si ambos estaban enamorados la alma del contratista seria quitada de su cuerpo y se entregar a otro demonio para que la devorara y el demonio que hiso el contrato perdería su poder, y a decir verdad se sentía mas débil.

Su alma se encontraba en un anillo que Vongola le había dado, eso decía que su alma seguía ahí mientras el anillo pudiera encenderse. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo, en el fondo de sí mismo sabía que Gokudera todavía no terminaba su venganza, pero también sabía que si el contratista ya no quería terminar el propósito que se había dispuesto hacer esto podía acabar de una manera distinta, en pocas palabras el contratista moriría.

Volvi a acomodar a su joven amo en la cama, si algo había pasado los únicos que podrían ayudarlo eran los sirvientes de Gokudera, así que sin demora se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

-Haru quiero que mandes una carta de fuego azul a la corte, lambo quiero que busques las clausulas inquebrantables de un contrato y cuando despierte Gokudera se las entregas, I-pin quiero que cuides con tu vida a Hayato, porque yo personalmente ir a solucionar este problema, y esto se hace de inmediato -dijo rápido y conciso, todos fueron a realizar la ordenes que les dio Takeshi. I-pin creía que era la única que había escuchado salir de la boca de Takeshi las palabras "Gokudera y Hayato" ¿y no "joven amo"?, si se atrevió a llamarle por su nombre entonces esto ya era algo grave.

El fuego azul en una carta significa que el demonio quiere saber ¿Cómo es su situación actual?, esto significa que quiere saber si el contrato que ha realizado sigue en pie y no se ha clausurado, y así sabría si Hayato ha perdido o no la vida, si una carta con fuego rojo llegase esto significar a que el contrato ha sido cerrado, pero si la llama que cubre la carta es naranja es una advertencia de que el contrato puede estar en riesgo de ser cerrado si no hay cuidado, en todo caso si llega una carta con llama azul igual a la que se envió quiere decir que el contrato está bien.

Takeshi se apresuraba al lugar en donde los contratos son hechos legales e inquebrantables en pocas palabras se dirigía a la corte de el mismo lucifer, en donde tratar a de aclarar unas dudas sobre el estado de su joven amo. Las cosas no estaban del todo bien sabía perfectamente eso pero necesitaba saber que era exactamente lo que pasaba.

* * *

**aqui termna espero y les haya gustado**

**se acrca el final XD**

**review? pregunta para ustedes lemmon o no lemmon?**

**ciao ciao**


	7. El eterno fin

**Bien aquí esta ya el final de esta historia, planeaba poner hoy el final de ojos así pero el tiempo no me alcanzo XD, lo pondré mañana y al fin podre seguir con errores y soluciones.**

**AVISO: leve Shota**

**AVISO2: para el fin de semana publicare y actualizare una nueva historia llamada "las cartas de G Archery" es 8059 pero tiene que ver con la primera generación.**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**

* * *

**

KATESHITSUJI.

Takeshi sin dudar había ido a hablar sobre su problema con Lucifer, el cual le había recibido con brazos abiertos. Aunque dentro de si Yamamoto sabía que algo no marchaba del todo bien, no tenía tiempo de pensar en que era lo que no se veía normal, sin mas preámbulo se dirigió a hablar con Lucifer, obvio lo cual no era cosa fácil, pues este aparte de ser muy interactivo, no se mantenía quieto; su aspecto era el mismo de siempre pelo blanco, tés suave y lisa, piel blanca, ojos azul cielo, y su impecable sonrisa.

-Lucifer, debo hablar contigo sobre mi contrato -dijo enojado Takeshi. Lucifer le miro intrigado, bufo un momento, tomo un bombón como de costumbre y le miro fijamente.

-¿por qué tan enojado?, tu nunca me dices Lucifer, sabes que me gusta más que me digas Byakuran, pero supongo que tan molesto estas que no tengo por qué poner objeción, entonces...que es lo que no te está gustando de tu trato -dijo sonriente mientras disfrutaba su bombón.

-es obvio ¿no? -dijo con una mirada fiera y con voz fría y pesada. Lucifer negó con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua con un tono rítmico, en forma de burla.

-yo no tengo la culpa de que tu querido contratista, haya dicho que el ya no tiene nada de que vengarse, fue prácticamente su culpa, y lo sabes -dijo caminado de tras de él, acariciándole levemente el cuello mientras terminaba de dar la vuelta.

-déjate de estupideces, debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer para que él y yo... -izo una pequeña pausa y agacho la mirada, cuando se disponía a continuar Lucifer lo interrumpió con voz más seria mientras se dirigía a tomar asiento en su trono.

-no me vengas con eso, no, no tu, tu eres uno de mis mejores demonios y ahora resulta que te has enamorado, ¡NO LO ACEPTO! -dijo lo ultimo con voz áspera, tomo haciendo, cruzo las piernas y le dijo en una seña que se arrodillara. Yamamoto obedeció, pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-puede, que por ti mi querido Yama-chan haga una pequeñita excepción, ¿sabes? -le dijo mientras mágicamente aparecía una coma de vino rojo con una cereza, y comenzaba a menearla de forma elegante.

-¿qué clase de excepción? -dijo interesado el demonio que estaba postrado a los pies de su rey. Lucifer se levanto de golpe aventando la copa de vino y tomando el rostro de Yamamoto para así quedar mirándose frente a frente.

-tú me dejas tomar un poco de la inocencia de ese niño y... -Yamamoto se levanto en seguida dando media vuelta.

-no te entregare nada de él, si quieres algo toma lo de mi -dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-no me dejaste terminar, mi querido Yama-chan es de descortesía deja a alguien hablando solo -rápidamente se dirigió a un lado de Yamamoto y continuo:- si tú haces eso por mi yo los exhortare de todo este contrato y a ambos les daré vida interna, pero no serán obligatoriamente demonios si no… -se acerco a para susurrarle al oído su plan- serán ustedes dioses -dijo en un susurro leve.

_~Mansión Gokudera~_

I-pin reconocía ese olor a kilómetros, era el olor a demonio, de esos demonios que acaban de empezar su andar y que devoran alma que encuentran a su paso. Lo peor era que se dirigía a la mansión, así que de inmediato fue a la habitación del joven Gokudera.

-está a salvo -susurro I-pin.

-no por mucho -se escucho una vos tenebrosa, mientras este le tomaba fuertemente y la aventaba hacia el closet. I-pin como puedo se levanto y le vio fijamente.

-¿qué haces aquí? -dijo I-pin sorprendida.

-este niño, no más bien esta alma es de las mas deliciosas, o este tipo de almas son de las que me gustan -dijo mientras saboreaba el joven que en la cama descansaba.

_~sala~_

Haru se encontraba esperando ya la carta de respuesta, dependiendo de eso todo se tranquilizaría o empeoraría más. Un ruido salió de la chimenea de la sala, camino hacia donde oyó el ruido, y de forma casi instantánea e imprevista apareció el sobre, la llama estaba ahí, Haru se preocupo, esto entonces era grave.

-Hahi! Es naranja -dijo en un susurro- Takeshi debe saber esto -dijo volteando hace los lados, sin saber qué hacer.

_~biblioteca~_

-¿el libro de clausulas? -se repetía lambo mientras buscaba el libro.

-buscas esto -dijo una voz lúgubre. Lambo volteo asustado al reconocer quien era el que le hablaba.

-Lu...Lu...Lucifer -dijo tembloroso, al ver quién era el que sostenía el libro.

-¿a quién más esperabas? -dijo sonriente.

_~habitación de Gokudera~_

I-pin no podía con él, sabía que ese tipo de demonios a esa edad eran incontenibles, algo le decía que esto no sería bueno ni para ella ni para su amo, pero ella prometió defenderlo con su vida y eso aria, se levanto con sus pocas fuerzas y se dispuso a atacar de nueva cuenta, pero una mano la detuvo.

-estoy aquí -dijo Takeshi, era un alivio para i-pin, la inoportuna llegada de Takeshi, le había salvado la vida, pero ahora no debía interponerse, pues tales arruinaría algo.

-qué hermoso -dijo divertido Lucifer- hermoso, pero tengo algo que hacer y debe ser pronto -dijo feliz mientras poco a poco la sonrisa se le quitaba del rostro y miraba fríamente al demonio devora almas. Este se intimido ante la mirada de su rey, así que solo se dispuso a irse indignado.

-bien ahora me llevo lo que me pertenece por unos instantes claro está -dijo mientras tomaba a Gokudera en sus brazos- no puedo creer que sea tan lindo -dijo mientras lo apreciaba dormido y en una espesa niebla negra desapareció con niño en brazos.

Yamamoto agacho la mirada, no podía siquiera ver como su amo desaparecía ante sus ojos, I-pin le miro confundida, era obvio que la chica no entendía nada. En la sala de menesteres Takeshi reunió a todos, ya Haru le había dicho que después de esa carta con fuego naranja llego enseguida otra con fuego azul, lo cual significaba que todo estaba bien, o eso al menos parecía, Takeshi les dijo que Lucifer deseaba a Hayato para él, solo una noche lo aria suyo, aunque tenía una gran recompensa por detrás, aun le dolía que su amo fuera de otra persona, otra vez.

_~12:30 pm~_

Los sirvientes se habían ido a descansar ya, y Takeshi seguía esperando a su joven amo. La puesta se abrió un aire helado entro y junto con él una bruma negra, y ahí en el piso, cuando esa bruma desapareció, se distinguir la silueta de su joven amo, el cual estaba desnudo y al borde del llanto. Takeshi corrió a abrazarlo, pero este solo se limito a darle una bofetada. Se izo el silencio.

-yo te amo sabes -dijo sollozando mientras las lagrimas salían descontroladamente de los orbes esmeraldas- yo te amo y daría todo por estar contigo, siempre y cuando me digas de que trata ¡IDIOTA! -continuo diciendo con lagrimas en los ojos- odio que toquen mi cuerpo si no quiero, pero creo que eso no le importa a nadie, pues claro soy un niño a quien le importa lo que alguien como yo pueda decir, y tu... -se vio interrumpido por el repentino abrazo que Takeshi le dio, para calmarlo.

Gokudera solo continuo llorando en el pecho de este, nunca lo había visto llorar de esa forma desde que su madre murió, Takeshi tenía un dolor profunde en el fondo de su ser, se sentía mas poderoso eso debía admitirlo pero eso no le importaba cuando la persona que mas amaba estaba llorando de esa forma.

-perdóname -fue lo único que salió de los labios de aquel moreno.

-sabes que si te perdono, pero... -suspiro con algunos sollozos aun- no vuelvas a dejar que nadie me toque por favor -le dijo mirándolo son una mirada inocente, de alguna manera Hayato se sentía mas niño, mas inocente, como si hubiese recuperado aquello que los niños tienen, cero rencor, cero avaricia, deseosos de amor, y sensibles como una flor, era así como el se sentía ahora, como con una nueva oportunidad, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de sentirse sucio de nuevo.

-purifícame -dijo con una mira que suplicaba a gritos amor y aprecio.

-si joven amo -dijo mientras lo levantaba y se dirigía al baño de su habitación.

Llegando hay, lo coloco en la tina de baño y comenzó a llenarla de agua, mientras preparaba lo que se requería para el baño. Gokudera le miro fijamente.

-ven -dijo a secas a su mayordomo. Este obedeció y se acerco a él.

Gokudera le tomo de la corbata y le izo caer dentro d la tina, y sin permiso de este le dio un beso.

-que parte de purifícame fue la que no entendiste -dijo después de que lo había dejado de besar. Takeshi le miro primeramente confundido, pero después se quito la ropa y comenzó a acariciar la suave piel de este.

Su aroma, el dulce aroma a rosas que tenía Gokudera seguía ahí, era tan dulce, Yamamoto comenzó a rosar su mejilla contra los pezones de este, era tan suave, la piel de Hayato era muy suave. Continuo deslizando su mano hasta el miembro de Gokudera, valla era pequeña aun, pues era tan solo un niño, pero aun así le gustaba, apretó levemente el miembro de este, y comenzó a lamer el pecho de Gokudera. El pequeño solo se limitaba a gemir a cada rose beso y caricia que Yamamoto le realizaba a su cuerpo, había soñado varias veces con eso. Lo que en verdad desconcertó a Gokudera fue el tamaño del miembro de Yamamoto, era muy grande, ¿acaso eso entraría?, Yamamoto no le dijo la menor duda ese enorme miembro cabía a la perfección.

-¡ha! -gimió con esa voz tan inocente que tiene- Y…Ya…Yama…mo…to! -dijo entre gemidos mientras este le embestía mas fuerte, le gustaba que por fin Yamamoto lo tocara, por cada parte que tocaba el, se sentía mas limpio.

Al terminar de hacer el amor y de bañarse, este se recostó en el cuerpo de Takeshi, su gran cuerpo.

-te amo -le dijo en un susurro Hayato, Takeshi lo abrazo mas y le dio un beso en la frente.

-todo estará bien, todo tubo una recompensa ¿no?, pero bueno lo importante es que estaremos juntos hasta la eternidad -Hayato lo miro de forma ilusionada, y dio una sonrisa picara

-entonces serás mi sirviente de por vida, siempre tendrás que obedecerme -dijo acurrucándose como gatito en el gran cuerpo de Yamamoto

_-"yes my lord"-_

* * *

**Pues aquí termina **

**Ya sé, no les gusto, si quedo alguna duda díganme XD**

**¿Review?**

**Sayonara ^^**


End file.
